Split From Lies
by RedBerri
Summary: AU. Lily and Alice were out with Harry & Neville and were told - your husbands are dead, leave the country. they do so. but Frank and James are alive but have been told that Lily and Alice and Harry and Neville were dead.1985 - HogwartsReunion, they meet, watch as they get back together with family, living a hopefully peaceful life
1. Chapter 1

**Split From Lies.**

_**Prologue.**_

Lily:

It was January 24th 1982. I was walking with Alice Longbottom while Harry who was wrapped in a black winter coat ran with his best friend Neville Longbottom who Alice had wrapped in a brown coat. They were both laughing while running.

Everything was perfect to me. It was perfect for Harry and I could go outside after the attack on my parents Harrison and Daisy Evans who me and James had left Harry with while we went to see Remus who had fallen quite ill. After returning we found my parents dead and only Harry alive.

Frank and Alice had been nearly attacked by Bellatrix and Neville was fine along with his parents.

I felt like nothing could go wrong...

I heard a pop from the corner and then Harry and Neville coming back to me and Alice. We quietly took out our wands to see a Ministry official, from his robe and badge saying A. Rookwood.

He came to us and said "Are you Mrs J Potter and Mrs F Longbottom?" "Yes" we replied

"I'm sorry to say but your husbands are dead, and don't question why, don't go home as it will be unsafe , leave go to France or Belgium, anywhere safe". Then he disappeared.

James... Frank, both dead, oh my goodness – it had taken a while to set in my mind.

We had to leave Britain.

I told Alice "Come on Alice, James and Frank wouldn't want us getting hurt or the boys, so lets go see Apolline Gaudet, she lives in Lyon, she'll help.

We left, leaving our whole lives behind.

James;

Me and Frank, had known each other since first year but hadn't clicked instantly like Sirius and Remus and I. Peter was in jail, no longer a Marauder. Sirius said Frank was a new Marauder.

Since Lily and Alice were best friends we had been meeting up for usually a Butterbeer and just have talks.

It also seemed that Harry and Neville were becoming good friends too, Lily and Alice had taken them shopping and then see Augusta.

Sirius was sleeping, he had drunk a large Firewhiskey, for it was his 22nd and Lily said for us to have a guys day, so we did. Only me, Frank and Remus stayed sober although it looked like Andy Johnson was a little drunk.

We were alerted from the Floo going, for Lily and Alice weren't supposed to be returning soon with the boys.

It turned out to be Minerva, who said "James? Frank? It's urgent!" We both went to the fireplace where Sirius had been asleep on until she had arrived and made Sirius yell "Sweet Merlin, it's Minnie!" She said " I'm so sorry, Rookwood just came and told me, he had been told that Lily, Alice, Harry and Neville well had been killed, I tried to get more information but he left straight after". Me and Frank broke down instantly, Minerva and Andy left leaving Remus and Sirius to see to the two men who had been told their wives and sons had been killed.

Lily;

It had been a week since we had moved to France and Apolline had been most helpful even with a young daughter called Fleur who seemed blunt but loving.

She had gotten us a house in Rhone-Alps, in Lyon with around 12 acres of land. It was a beautiful house. It had six bedrooms but Alice had requested one with land so the boys could play Quidditch, and Apolline could only find this one. Me and Alice had separate rooms both with balconies and so did all the other bedrooms.

Harry and Neville loved Lyon and Alice and I had decided to learn French and hopefully they would pick up. The house came equipped with everything we could ever want like my room was decorated cream and green with stencilled lilies, Alice had yellow and white with a single lion, Harry had red and green with broomsticks which James would of loved, Neville had blue and yellow with frogs, he loved frogs!.

Alice and I had decided to start working at Lyon's Witches Infirmary, we couldn't work as Aurors anymore, it hurt us thinking about James and Frank.

Neville and Harry went everywhere together and while Neville was clumsy like Alice , Harry was very interested in Quidditch.

It was on my birthday that me and Alice both fell ill and were constantly sick, Harry and Neville went to see Fleur and Apolline so they didn't catch what we had.

We had suspicions.

I told Alice my suspicion while hers was the same as mine, we needed to do a wizarding pregnancy test!. We always told each other everything

We done the potion, took a drip of blood from our finger and waited.

It was green, it was positive.

We were pregnant again, without our husbands now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Split From Lies ; Chapter 2**

James;

I had wanted a funeral for Lily and Harry but no bodies were found likewise with Frank who wanted the same for Alice and Neville. I settled for a small statue in the back of Potter Manor and Frank's mother Augusta had one made of Alice and Neville in Longbottom Manor.

When it came to Lily's birthday, I kept breaking down in tears for my beloved wife, my joy was dead along with my baby son.

To keep my mind off of everything, I started working full-time as an Auror along with Frank, in hope of finding the person or people responsible for our families' murder.

When it came out that Rookwood was a Death Eater, Minerva said he could of lied about the deaths , but if Lily and Harry were alive they would of returned along with Alice and Neville.

Nine months later, I had broken down badly on Harry's 2nd birthday along with Frank on Neville's birthday too, it was now September, my father died in August from a stroke. Why did people who were close to me keep dying?, It was killing me.

Lily;

It was September, nine months since me and Alice found out about our second pregnancies, I had broken down on James' birthday likewise did Alice on Frank's.

Apolline helped us on Neville and Harry's birthdays and we had a small celebration with her, her daughter Fleur, her husband that everyone just called Monsieur and our friend Cherre Roué and her husband Louis.

It was September 23rd when I went into labour, I screamed making Alice and Cherie panic.

Alice had her baby the day before, a baby girl called Rubie Alice Francesca Longbottom, she was adorable with her blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked a lot like Alice but with Frank's hair and eyes, Alice had made me godmother to Rubie.

It was around 2am on September 24th when I eventually gave birth to a beautiful girl.

After she was cleaned up, she was handed to me in a pink blanket. She had dark red hair and looked exactly like me until her eyes opened to show hazel eyes, which were exactly the same as James', my heart panged in memory of my dead husband.

James;

I kept feeling weird on September 23rd and during the night , I felt like I had to be somewhere, but I didn't know where. Frank had the same feeling the day before, it was quite weird.

Sirius had taken me, Frank and Andy Johnson to a wizarding club for my 22nd birthday and he told me that I should just party.

I didn't want to party, for girls kept coming up to me asking if I would go out with them or saying your hot to me.

I didn't want any other girl – I wanted my Lily back and Harry back too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ; Split From Lies.

James;

It was January 1st 1985.

I had gone around now three years without my son Harry who would be four now.

My wife Lily who would have been 25 in twenty-nine days.

I couldn't even date or look at woman, I just felt guilty about dating another woman when my wife and son were dead.

Yeah, I hadn't had sex in now three years , that last time being on January 1st 1982 with Lily. I just keep thinking what if, what if Lily had been a couple of weeks pregnant with our second child when she died?. That had almost killed me thinking about that, I was a failure. Unable to keep my wife, son and maybe unborn child safe.

I kept with Frank, Sirius and Remus and sometimes Andy Johnson or Xavier Smith, Alice's cousin who had a son called Zacharias who was now five.

I seemed feel jealous of Xavier and Amanda with their child , safe.

I just wanted Lily, Harry and the unconfirmed child.

If I found Lily and Harry alive, we had found Rookwood to be a Death Eater and McGonnagall had doubts that he had told the truth.

I knew if Lily was alive, she would of returned with Harry, she wouldn't torture me like this.

I had moved all of Lily and Harry's stuff to Potter Manor

and when I seen Lily's 'secret drawer', it had all of Lily's honeymoon lingerie and newer ones, I knew she hadn't threw them out, I wanted Lily wearing them, the real Lily not a memory Lily in front of me.

I had put all of Harry's possessions into my old bedroom when I was Harry's age.

It was decorated in red with golden Quidditch things like broomsticks and Quaffles and Snitches from when I was younger. It was a large room with a small mahogany bed for toddlers that my mother had bought and it had large French windows looking out onto the wide land of Potter Manor.

I cried when it was done.

While I done the bedroom which was the master-bedroom, my mother done up another room.

The master-bedroom was gigantic with a double king-sized four poster bed that had been moved from mines and Lily's old house and enlarged, I just felt weird in the bed when it was it's original size without Lily.

I had large painting of them painted by a Muggle artist, it was from a picture of Lily hugging Harry and kissing him and my eyes always watered when I looked at it.

My mother had finished the other bedroom but locked it and said "It's a surprise James Harold, don't dare unlock it!"

I left it.

Lily;

January 1st 1985, La nouvelle année as the French called it.

France was doing wonders to me and Alice and our young family.

We had moved to Marseilles, in the south because of job offers for Alice and I from St. Julietta's Women's Infirmary so we moved with our children.

We still missed our husbands and friends in Britain tremendously but the French life was great.

Harry could speak fluent French and English at the age of four although Neville could speak English very well but tripped up sometimes in French while Rubie and Lucie just kept speaking French, no English whatsoever.

Alice worked as an Memory Healer along with Me and our good friend Jac Beau and St. Julietta's was going to send us to St. Mungo's to work our magic there.

Jac wasn't like a boyfriend at all, even though we would 'friendly flirt' as Alice called it, we were more like brother and sister and the same was with Alice.

Yeah Harry started calling him Uncle Jac and then everyone else did.

I had been very lucky during my pregnancy with Lucie as Alice had told me, "Lily why did you have to have it big in all the right parts!" I had received curves but kept my tiny waist while becoming very well endowed. Alice had the curves but not as good a waist and breasts and bum as me.

I kept my wedding and engagement rings on, because of guys flirting with me and that was how I had met Jac, he told the guys to leave me alone. I didn't want to date any guys whatsoever likewise with Alice.

I missed James terribly.

I had bought new French lingerie when I was shopping thinking "Oh, James will love that!" and then buy it to remember he wasn't here anymore.

I had tanned pretty well as well since moving to Marseilles, I would just burn usually.

Alice would burn sometimes while Harry tanned exactly like how James would and so did Neville who tanned lightly. Rubie and Lucie usually had hats on to stop them burning but they would sometimes get tanned arms.

The new house was outstanding with the sea view and large land.

Inside was just gorgeous though, it had white wood everywhere.

The kitchen was painted red, the living room was blue, the dining room was purple, my bedroom was green, Alice's was yellow, Harry's blue, Neville's orange, Rubie's silver while Lucie's was gold.

It was a gorgeous house with shells put on the side facing the sea and it had a small swimming pool with a mini Quidditch pitch built by Jac and lots of flowers. I would usually get around four lilies a day from each child while Alice would get lavenders.

I just wanted James here to see Lucie who he never met, see Harry growing up and live with me.

I knew Alice wanted Frank for the exact same too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

1st June 1985.

James;

I had just gotten up and was having breakfast with my mother, who still wouldn't move out because she was scared for me, when an very majestic owl came in annoying my owl Mischief and Lily's old cat Chestnut to drop an letter right on top of my bacon.

I read the front;

_Mr. J.H. Potter_

_Potter Manor_

_Godrics Hallow_

_West Country_

_England._

I turned it around, it was from Hogwarts.

I opened it while Sirius, Frank and Remus flooed round with letters.

_Dear Mr. J.H Potter_

_On June 21st of this year, you are invited to the Reunion of Class 1978._

_You are to dress in formal clothing (I.e.; either robes or Tuxedo)_

_If you have children please arrive the day before to settle in._

_No animals are allowed._

_Starts at 6:00pm _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor _

"What is it about James?" my mother asked,

the others were sitting around the table, I replied "Just the Reunion Party, which had to put children down!" I stabbed at my bacon annoyingly.

Lily;

It was a Saturday.

Finally, I had time off from a dreadful week which had resulted in Jac getting attacked from a possessed plant and Alice and I saved quickly him from, A woman sprouting horns and wings with no recollection and a man who had lost memory of who he was.

I was upstairs changing Lucie while Alice was downstairs with Rubie and Harry and Neville had went out with Uncle Jac. When I heard Alice scream, then Rubie start crying making me jump, I quickly finished changing Lucie and carried her downstairs.

I seen Alice holding a letter while Rubie was in her silver high-chair crying, making Lucie start crying honestly those two are like twins, happy at the same time or sad at the same time, they even spoke at the same time saying "Maman" for the first time ever!.

I shooshed Lucie and put her in her golden high-chair and conjured up a bottle of Muggle diluted strawberry juice and then gave one to Rubie while I went to see what was wrong with Alice.

I took the letter while Alice went to see who was at the door that had just went.

_Dear Mrs F. & Mrs J._

_On June 21st of this year, you are invited to the Reunion of Class 1978._

_You are to dress in formal clothing (I.e.; either robes or ballgown)_

_If you have children please arrive the day before to settle in._

_No animals are allowed._

_Starts at 6:00pm_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor _

It was the Reunion party of our Graduation class,

that's why Alice had screamed.

We would of attended with James and Frank, I didn't even know if I wanted to attend because of their deaths, but I just had a feeling – we should go.

We would see Augusta Longbottom and Dorea Potter, we would see Albus, Minerva, Filius and even Sirius and Remus and even Mary or Amelia.

Alice came back with Apolline Delacour, her husband and daughter Fleur – I had forgot they were moving to Marseilles so they could be closer to Beauxbatons.

Apolline knew a skilled dressmaker called Madame Mode-Habiller, who had done her wedding and bridesmaids dresses.

We took Apolline upstairs while Monsieur and Fleur looked after Rubie and Lucie.

We went straight into my room.

Apolline was a trained seamstress but worked as at the French Wizegamont and she didn't think she would be the best at making a ball-gown. She measured us and said "With Madame Mode-Habiller's dresses you should wear quite fancy lingerie as it will go better as she told me on my wedding fitting" We agreed.

She took Rubie and Lucie's measurements and she already knew Harry and Neville's from Halloween costumes. She owled them off and we just talked while Fleur played with Rubie and Lucie (Apolline was trying to get Monsieur to realise she wanted another baby) when Jac came in with Harry and Neville who were holding brand-new toys (a roaring lion and a jumping frog) while Jac held two for Rubie and Lucie, a pink cat that moved and a pink moving rabbit).

Rubie instantly wanted the rabbit seeing as it looked like Lapin, her old rabbit toy so Lucie took the cat which she loved, great now she won't put the cat down for probably around a whole month.

James;

My mother Dorea, Frank's mother Augusta had taken Frank, Sirius, Remus and I to get tuxedo fittings. I had said no against wearing robes for one I wore them nearly all day as an Auror along with Frank while Sirius and Remus wore robes working at Quality Quidditch which was owned by Andy Johnson and his wife Hayleigh and their young daughter Angelina who was seven now and the second reason was in memory of Lily, she had me wear tuxedos to our wedding and for Harry's christening too.

After around 3 hours of fittings I came out with a plain black tuxedo with dark blue tie, Frank had a dark grey suit with light blue tie, while Sirius had navy and silver and Remus had black with gold.c


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Lily;

It was June 19th when the dresses finally came,

I had kept wondering what had happened to them.

I yelled to Alice "Alice, the dresses are here, so are they boys suits too!"

Alice came through to the dining room where I was and came to see the dresses.

Harry and Neville came to see what was there for them while Lucie and Rubie walked and tugged at mine and Alice's legs.

I pulled out a turquoise dress that was one-shouldered, it was beautiful with the small diamonds on the waist with a tag saying "Alice" ,"Oh my this is gorgeous Lil!" Alice squealed, I pulled out two black suits one with a red tie and the other with a green tie which were obviously for Harry and Neville so I gave the one with green to Harry while Neville took the red one.

Then Lucie pulled at my skirt and said "Maman, étaient les miennes et robe Rubie? Est-il Quidditch?" She loved watching Harry play Quidditch and Alice had bought her a broom while Apolline had bought her Parisian Pounders Quidditch costume when she was one.

"Non ma chérie, ce n'est pas de Quidditch, il s'habille d'un parti dans un château allaient'

I told her

She smiled, just like how James' would smile...

I pulled out a pale silver dress that said "Rubie" around it so I passed it to Alice who showed Rubie who was now sitting on the table beside her, Lucie had a pale gold dress that went well with her hair that was dark red like mine and I showed her "Ooh regarde tante Alice elle jolie!" she said to Alice as she put Lucie beside Rubie and levitated the two girls dresses along with hers that was until I pulled out mine.

It was a beautiful dark blue dress that was made of a floaty material while the back was cut out a tiny bit showing my back and had two straps leading to a v-shape showing my cleavage a bit – it was perfect!. Alice was mesmerised with it saying gorgeous or beautiful.

She had sent shoes too, little black shiny ones for Harry and Neville while Rubie and Lucie had soft but sturdy shoes in the colour of their dresses while Alice and I had silver high heels around three inches, she had even sent us girls satin capes in black which were beautiful too.

After we had sent the children to bed, Alice and I were sitting drinking ice-cold lemonade outside in the hot summer heat of Marseilles when we heard a 'pop'

We stood up, remembering what Alastor Moody always said "Constant Vigilance!" with our wands out to see our old Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore, why are you here?" Alice asked quickly

"I am here to give you the portkey to Hogwarts and see if this was a joke"

"Thank you sir for the portkey but what do you mean by joke?" I asked taking the old shoe from him, "The joke I mean by actually being alive, everyone thinks your dead back home" "We aren't dead and I know you like raspberry jam like you know Lily has a love-heart birthmark on her stomach while I have a scar along my thigh from The Order" Alice quickly said "Okay, those are the right answers, so come straight to my office tomorrow, don't wear the gowns when you arrive" he said before leaving again.

Leaving me and Alice just standing there.

James;

I had returned from a week long training mission for the Aurors in Belgium.

It had helped me get fitter and better at physical parts but I had no problem with lifting weight, I had always been quite muscular from playing Chaser in Quidditch and Lily had always loved my muscular physique... Lily... she should be going on Friday with me and she would be holding Harry's hand while he walked in-between. But she wouldn't be there or would Harry.

The Aurors along with Frank and I had went to Azkaban to see if any of them had killed Lily, Alice,Harry and Neville but we had no success seeing as Fudge had said no to taking memories.

I never liked Fudge, I found him to be a stupid git.

I am now 25 and it scared me how long I had gone without my family, I had my mother who was 65, I had Sirius, Frank and Remus who were like brothers and Augusta was almost like an Aunt seeing as she and my mum are best-friends now united in losing the daughter-in-laws and their grandchildren.

My mother was very fun-loving and loved every minute since she had nearly died when I was 17 from Dragon Pox. If you looked at my mum you would just see a woman with grey hair and big hazel eyes like mine but if you look behind her mask, she isn't as strong, she's weak from losing her husband, her daughter-in-law and her baby grandson, and I am proud of her for that.

We had went to a French restaurant for my mother's birthday were she ate Bouillabaisse – I would have to take her to the south of France to try it fresh from the sea maybe Marseilles.

She had loved it – only if Harry was here to give her a handmade gift, it would have been perfect.

I had retried the tuxedo that I was going to be wearing , the shirt may have been a little tight around my biceps but that was probably from Belgium and they had grown probably from weight lifting but everything else fitted perfectly.

I went home with my mother and everyone else, the guys and I had some Firewhiskeys which ended in them staying the night in the various guest-rooms in Potter Manor.

It was lucky Potter Manor had 10 guest-rooms, 10 normal bedrooms, three master-bedrooms, a sauna, a laundry-room, five bathrooms, two studies, a drawing room, a nursery, a large kitchen, a floo room, large living-room, a sitting room and a large games room along with the land outside with a large Quidditch pitch, a small lake and a small woodland bit that were all put in by his great-grandfather Edward Potter.

Only if Lily was here with Harry and then Lily and I could have a Quidditch pitch of kids that my dad had always wanted but was too old for.

It was like those old Muggle Christmas movies that Lily would watch where the person would get hit by a snowball and it would all turn normal.

Only if that would happen now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Lily;

It was hectic this morning.

Officially signed by Lily M.E Potter,

Harry was not helping with wanting to take all of his Quidditch things,

Alice had trouble getting Neville to even cooperate with her – his favourite frog Roi had died overnight and Rubie and Lucie kept screaming a poem about a Quidditch team in French.

"Be quiet Rubie,Lucie PLEASE!" I said while I put Harry in a dark red t-shirt and black jeans and his red baseball boots from Jac and a black jacket on as Hogwarts was in Scotland – we had lived in France for three years now.

I finally had Lucie in black jeans also with a t-shirt in dark pink and she had her black boots on as well while she had her jacket.

Alice had Neville in the same as Harry but a yellow t-shirt while Rubie had a blue t-shirt.

Alice was dressed in dark blue jeans, a purple jacket and a dark purple shirt and brown boots while I had my trusty black skinny jeans, a green shirt, dark green jacket and my black boots and we still had an hour and a half till we had to leave so I pulled out my list

_**Harry;**_

_**suit (shirt,tie,trousers,socks,shoes,jacket)**_

_**Quidditch pyjamas and toy lion**_

_**fresh t-shirt, shorts, pants,shoes**_

_**toy Snitch**_

_**Tales of Beedle The Bard book**_

_**red blanket with broomsticks**_

_**swimming shorts (in-case of swimming)**_

_**toiletries (toothbrush,shampoo,toothpaste)**_

_**some sweets (chocolate frogs, fizzing whizbees and ice mice)**_

_**Lucie;**_

_**dress (dress,cloak and shoes)**_

_**pink silk pyjamas with (Quiberon Quafflepunchers logo) and toy cat**_

_**summer dress and sandals and nappy**_

_**toy Quaffle**_

_**Princess Gryffindor book**_

_**pink blanket with Quaffles**_

_**swimming suit (pink)**_

_**toiletries (toothbrush,shampoo,toothpaste)**_

_**some sweets (fizzing whizbees, ice mice, bertie botts)**_

_**nappies and cleaning**_

_**Neville;**_

_**suit (shirt,tie,trousers,socks,shoes,jacket)**_

_**Frog pyjamas and toy frog**_

_**fresh t-shirt,shorts and pants and shoes**_

_**toy frog**_

_**Fred Frog The Talking Frog Book**_

_**swimming shorts**_

_**blue blanket with frogs**_

_**toiletries (toothbrush,shampoo,toothpaste)**_

_**some sweets (Droobles, ice mice and sugar quills)**_

_**Rubie;**_

_**dress (dress,cloak and shoes)**_

_**purple silk pyjamas and toy rabbit**_

_**summer dress and sandals and nappy**_

_**toy rabbit**_

_**Rowena's Rabbit Book**_

_**swimming suit (purple)**_

_**purple blanket with rabbits**_

_**toiletries (toothbrush,shampoo,toothpaste)**_

_**some sweets ( Droobles, ice mice and fizzing whizbees)**_

_**nappies and cleaning**_

_**Alice;**_

_**dress (dress, cloak, shoes, turquoise fancy lingerie)**_

_**blue silk pyjamas**_

_**turquoise summer maxi and sandals and pants and bra**_

_**Charms Quotidien magazine**_

_**turquoise bikini**_

_**make-up**_

_**toiletries (toothbrush,shampoo,toothpaste,deodorant)**_

_**sweets (Droobles and sugar quills)**_

_**Me;**_

_**dress (dress,cloak,shoes, blue and silver fancy lingerie)**_

_**green silk pyjamas**_

_**green summer maxi and sandals and pants and bra**_

_**Potion Princesse magazine**_

_**green bikini**_

_**make-up**_

_**toiletries (toothbrush,shampoo,toothpaste,deodorant)**_

_**sweets (chocolate frogs and bertie botts)**_

We had everything.

We were just about to leave when Jac apparated in making us stop.

"Hello Jac, what's up?" Alice asked him while she adjusted the bag that everything of hers, Neville's and Rubie's in, made able by an undetectable extension charm and a feather-light charm too like my bag was too.

"Guess who have been Headz of Meemory at 'z!" he said loudly

"Who Jacque Louis Beau?" I asked annoyed for I had been dealing with non-cooperating children earlier.

"US!" He yelled startling Lucie who had been dozing off on my shoulder "Really?" asked Alice in disbelief

"Yes, we are to be zat 'z on June 23rd and I really don't know my way around London and I was wonderingz if you two woold help moi"

"Of course, you can come to Hogwarts with us for the weekend as well just hurry and get your clothes like a suit and tie,pyjamas, summer clothes, a magazine, swimming shorts, your broomstick,toiletries and sweets" I said happily. He left with a 'pop' and then appeared back with a bag and he flicked his Veela blonde hair out his bright hazel brown eyes and smiled "Sommes-nous prêts pour l'Ecosse?" he said. I quickly got the portkey when Alice said "Do we need to take our St. Julietta Healer robes?" "No, it zays, zat it will be provided" Jac replied

I put Lucie back on my hip while Alice fixed Rubie while Jac got Harry and Neville secure before we all left with the portkey.

James;

I had been working all day at Auror Headquarters and I had a throbbing sore head

I don't usually drink, only on special occasions.

Frank was in, and looked worse for wear.

Tomorrow was the Reunion, without Lily and Alice and Harry and Neville too.

I would of went to see Albus but decided against it so I could go sleep then maybe play some Quidditch with the guys.

I went to sleep for around a hour and then went to floo-call Sirius.

I said hi to my mum and Augusta who had came round for a cuppa.

When I got to the fireplace, I threw in some floo powder and yelled "Sirius Black's house, 16 Diagon Crescent" and then put my head in.

It seemed he was looking after Nymphadora for the day again.

She was sitting with her pink hair in a bobble while brushing her cat Morph's hair while Sirius watched from a distance – he hated cats and had never liked Chestnut.

"Hey Padfoot, want a game of Quidditch back at mine? I can get Moony and Frank but I was wondering if you could get Andy, if I remember he was an awesome Chaser" "Okay Prongs, look after Nymph for me" he said before apparating.

"Hey Dora, do you want to come play Quidditch with us?" I asked her.

"Okay James but I captain okay" she replied before turning her hair yellow and black – for Hufflepuff, her house as Sirius had told me.

Sirius returned with Andy and who I believed to be Angelina and her friend, "Hey James, I was looking after Angel and Alicia here for Hayleigh and Zoe and they seem to like Quidditch.

Sirius, Andy, Angelina, Alicia, Nymphadora and I all left.

My mother had seen to getting Remus and Frank round, so we all went out to Potter Pitch as Sirius called it.

I captained one team named Puddlemere (My favourite team) while Nymphadora named her team Pride of Portree.

I got Remus,Frank and Angelina while Nymphadora got Sirius,Andy and Alicia.

I took Chaser with Angelina while Remus took Seeker and Frank took Keeper, Nymphadora took Seeker, Sirius took Keeper (which was a worry seeing as he would help me train during the summer as I played Chaser) while Andy and Alicia took Chaser/

My mother came and charmed my old Quidditch kit balls to levitate and the game began.

It was around 1:00pm when my mother called us in for lunch, meaning the game was over

with Puddlemere – 50 Portree – 60. Andy had just scored but no-one had caught the snitch meaning Portree won so they got first choice out of my mum and Augusta's cakes.

I loved Quidditch.

Lily;

We all arrived in Dumbledore's office where he was standing when he turned round he said "Hello, Lily, Alice, Harry, Neville, Rubie and Lucie , I'm sorry I don't know who you are young man?" he said to Jac "I am Jacque Beau, Lily and Alice's colleague and they invited me along" Jac said in his heavy French accent

Dumbledore replied "Eh bien bonjour, puis Jacque, je vais vous montrer tout a votre hébergement' and he walked to the door while I let Lucie walk whilst holding my hand like Alice had just done with Rubie. Harry and Neville walked infront with Jac, talking in French.

We arrived at a door which was near the kitchens and Dumbledore bid us farewell and gave Jac the key and left us. Jac unlocked the door and we walked into a large round room with several doors leading off.

I took off my bag and left it beside Lucie and opened the first door.

It was obviously a girls room with all the pinky colours.

I went back to the round room which was like a House Common Room but dark purple with purple stuffed chairs which Harry and Neville were sitting on two of the seven chairs while Rubie and Lucie sung their Quidditch poem in French again while Alice sorted out the bags with her wand.

Just then Jac came back and said in French "Eh bien il la 2 grandes chambres avec salle de suites, 2 chambres pour les garçons, 2 chambres pour les filles et puis une autre que je vais utiliser et ensuite nous aller a la piscine'

'Okay Jac, we should put disguises on from what Dumbledore told us, people think we are dead but we will look normal tomorrow for the reunion and you can come too Jac tomorrow" "Zank you Lily".

I went to get Lucie, Harry and I changed while Alice got her children ready and Jac got changed.

I got Lucie in her pink swimming suit and quickly changed her hair to blonde, I got Harry changed into his red trunks and changed his hair to golden blonde and changed some of his facial features (I could change them when he was back here).

I got into my green bikini and changed my hair to golden blonde.

I picked up our towels and met Alice as a redhead, Neville as a redhead and Rubie as a redhead too and we left with Jac.

We arrived at the Black Lake and remembered so many memories like when Sirius said it was named after him and he tried to buy it off Dumbledore or when James and I went swimming after our N.E. had finished and when James proposed next to the oak tree...

Lucie seemed to like Jac a lot so she went with him into the water while I took Harry and Neville into the water while Alice took Rubie.

There wasn't a lot of people at the lake,

I could recognise Edgar Bones' brother David and his wife who was now Georgia Bones and their young daughter and there were other families I didn't know.

"Mummy!" shouted Harry, I turned and he and Neville splashed me.

We played out in the water until 3:00pm and we got out and Jac put drying charms on us all while Alice and I conjured up new clothes.

It was 8:00pm when I finally fell asleep after having dinner and getting my children in the bath and then to sleep was tiring but I wondered what would it be like with James here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

James;

The Reunion Party was starting at 6:00pm so I was still expected to arrive at Auror Headquarters at 6:00 am sharp. I loved my job – I loved catching Death Eaters who may be behind my family's death and my mother had said about Lily being alive maybe after she said about a feeling she had.

I was filling paperwork from a capture of a Muggle Baiter when Junior Auror Shacklebolt came in.

Kingsley was a good man and I was friendly with him,

"What's up Kingsley?" I asked him "Moody wants to see you about something" he said in his deep voice , I got up "Thanks Kingsley, meet up for lunch later with Frank at cafeteria?" "Yeah".

I walked to Moody's office, I was friends with Moody from The Order of the Phoenix and he was a great Head Auror too.

"What's wrong Moody?" I asked him, in my serious voice as my mum called it

"You will be at the Reunion Party at Hogwarts tonight and so will Longbottom so you will be in charge of security along with the Professors", "Ok Moody I will tell Frank tonight and my mother and Augusta are going to see Minerva tonight anyway".

I had lunch with Frank and Kingsley and then Frank and

I walked out and flooed to Potter Manor.

Lily;

It was 7:00am when Lucie woke up and cried a little then waking Rubie up who also started crying so I went to see them both just as Alice got out her room too.

I soothed my baby girl and tickled her making her giggle while Rubie fell back asleep on Alice.

I was still in my green silk pyjamas and Lucie was in her pink ones so I went to wake Harry,Neville and Jac up.

Jac was already getting dressed when I knocked his door so I left him to see Harry and Neville,

both whom were still asleep with their blankets and toys, so I pulled out my wand while keeping Lucie on my hip and saying to her "Réveillons Harry et Nev avec feu d'artifice?" and she giggled quietly while she held her toy Quaffle and I took my wand out and whispered "parvacrepitus" and a small bang came out with some little fireworks waking up Harry and Neville straight away and they started laughing making Lucie giggle.

I got them changed and breakfast appeared so we ate.

I got Lucie changed into a new nappy while putting her into her pink summer dress while she was holding her pink cat Chaton and talking to her cat and me in French.

I should buy an actual cat for her like my old cat Chestnut.

I put her auburn hair in a small pleat as she had requested.

I then got myself in my long dark green summer maxi dress that I had gotten as a present, done my long auburn wavy hair with it all down while I put my lily clip in my hair and doing up my sandals.

Jac had dressed Harry in his summer clothes while Neville was standing with Alice and Rubie in their summer clothing whilst holding their toy frog and rabbit so I quickly summoned Harry's toy Snitch and Lucie's Quaffle and we all left to show Harry the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch.

Jac took Harry and Neville out his broomstick but Neville wasn't as fond of flying as Harry was who was laughing his head off while Jac kept him secure. It shouldn't be Jac taking Harry flying, it should be James.

Lucie wanted to go on the broomstick also but she was quite young and she was my baby girl so Harry played 'Pass The Quaffle' with her. It seemed I would have a Seeker and a Chaser for children and Lucie was a smart 2 year-old and kept catching it.

We went back after two hours just playing and Harry and Neville chasing "Uncle Jac" and Rubie and Lucie were asleep.

We had lunch and then Jac went to write a letter to his mother, Madeline Beau, who was lovely and always gave presents to Harry,Neville,Rubie and Lucie when she seen them.

So Alice and I went to sort out everything for tonight.

Harry and Neville had fallen asleep, so it was all quiet.

Alice decided she would curl my hair and then pin it up with bits dangling down while little diamonds were put in while she decided on her hair up with small aquamarines in her hair too while I would do make-up.

We started doing hair at 4:00pm, we had dinner early.

I had my green silk kimono dressing gown that went to mid-thigh on while Alice done my hair and I done my make-up, I didn't put lots on myself or Alice either.

Alice squealed at my finished hair and make-up and said "Oh my Lily, you look like one of those Muggle Greek goddesses!" "Thank you Alice, you look like an Angel too" I said back.

I got Harry dressed in his black trousers, black socks, white shirt and green waistcoat and tie and then his black suit jacket and shiny dress shoes.

Alice had Neville in his standing near the door while Jac had left to place our orders for tonight.

So I quickly got Lucie in her golden dress, white tights that I conjured up, her small shoes and then a small golden bracelet with _Lucie Lily_ engraved on it, I then quickly curled her hair up and put small golden lilies in her hair. She went out to Harry while I got in my dress.

The dress was perfect even though it did push my breasts up and there was cut up the side showing my long legs, I put my diamond necklace on and fixed my golden wedding band and gold and emerald engagement ring.

It was 5:30pm now,

I was ready.

James;

I had arrived at 5:00pm to go over security with Frank and Dumbledore.

Sirius and Remus were talking to Minerva and my mum and it was now 5:50pm.

So Frank,Sirius,Remus and I decided to go see Gryffindor Tower having not been there in seven years when we found a small redhead toddler around two I'd put it crying and lost probably so I went over to her and kneeled in-front of her.

She had dark red hair like Lily's put up in a little bun whilst wearing a gold dress whilst holding a miniature Quiberon Quafflepunchers Quaffle, so I assumed she was French or half- French.

So I said "Bonjour petite fille, quel est ton nom?" All Purebloods were taught a language in-case of arranged marriages and what not and when she replied "Mon nom est Lucie Lily"

My heart hurt when she spoke, Lily had always liked the name Lucie so I said back while the guys watched "Vous êtes perdu? Vous cherchez quelqu'un?", Lucie stopped crying and looked at me with what was a shock to me, big hazel eyes like mine almost and she did kind of look like Lily when she was younger so I lifted her up and said "Permet aller voir si vous connaissez quelqu'un correct?"

She nodded and cuddled into my shoulder while holding her toy Quaffle and asked "Quel est votre nom?" I replied "Mon nom est James Potter" I pointed to the guys and said "C'est Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin et Sirius Black, ce sont mes amis". We walked down the stairs while we asked Lucie different questions while she asked us, she was intelligent for a two year old.

I had found out that Lucie had a brother, a Aunt and two cousins and a fake Uncle that she wanted her mum to marry, she liked Quidditch, she liked pink and had lived in France her whole life.

We had gotten to the Entrance Hall when Lucie shouted "Oncle Jac!" to a tall,quite muscular man with silvery blonde hair , I let her down and she ran to him and the guys and I walked with the guys to him

"Lucie! Il vous, votre mère est de devenir fou!" as he lifted her up and he then looked at me, he was obviously a male Veela and said in a French accent "Zank you, I need to zake 'er back to zer mother" he left with Lucie who waved at me.

I waved back.

Lily;

I had turned my back for a minute as we were all going up to Children's Area when we couldn't find Lucie, Jac had went to the Entrance Hall while I went back to the rooms with the others.

We had waited a hour when Jac came back with Lucie in his arms and I ran to him and took Lucie from him and hugged her tightly for I had been so scared of losing her.

I fixed her hair and dress and put her down beside Rubie and they both walked out with Jac while Alice and I walked with Harry and Neville.

We weren't wearing our cloaks, for Alice and I had put them in our bags that Undetectable Extension Charms had been put on.

Sirius (For the first time ever);

I was standing in the Entrance Hall talking to Remus while James tried to get Dorea and Augusta away from talking with Minerva so the Reunion Party could properly start.

I yawned.

I looked around the Entrance Hall and see the Veela man coming out of a portrait with the redhaired girl and another blonde haired girl.

It was who came next that shocked me,

there in flesh stood Lily Evans Potter, Harry Potter, Alice Smith Longbottom and Neville Longbottom.

I screamed so loud, forgetting that Remus had sensitive hearing from being a werewolf and it resulted in him jumping, pulling out his wand and shooting a spell that ricoquted off a suit of armour and hitting the marble staircase, making it go boom.

I only heard crying and Remus yelling "PADFOOT, WHAT IN EARTH DID YOU DO?"

making James come out of the Great Hall and see Lily and Harry.

Shit.

James;

Lily, Harry ... is that you?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

James;

I had came out of the Great Hall after hearing a bang and then Remus yell "Padfoot",

so I had went out to check.

But never did I think I would see my supposedly dead family, I had never properly given up on them.

"Lily,Harry... is that you?" I finally asked, wide-eyed

and when Lily nodded, she too had wide-eyes and looked like she was crying.

She had changed in shape, a lot more curvier but still with her trademark tiny waist.

I ran to hug them.

Lily;

I had just came out of the portrait with Harry, Alice and Neville to see Sirius and Remus standing there.

It had obviously shocked him making him yell, scaring Remus who pulled out his wand and shooting a spell, that ricocheted off the suit of armour and then hitting the marble staircase.

Remus then yelled.

And then the doors opened to show...

James.

There was my James, a little taller, more muscular and broad-shouldered , my eyes were wide staring at my supposed dead husband who was also staring wide-eyed at me.

It was when he said "Lily,Harry... is that you?" I nodded, he ran towards me so I ran as well, as good as I could in high-heels.

James;

I ran to Lily and crushed her in a passionate but short kiss before I hugged her tightly

before she said "But Rookwood said you were dead James, I missed you" she started crying

Rookwood, Rookwood was responsible for my family getting split up, I'd personally kill him next time I seen him " "Shh.. Lily, Rookwood told me you and Harry were dead too, but he's in Azkaban, I was distraught honey at the thought of losing you and Harry".

"You would of lost three darling", wait what did she just say – she WAS pregnant! Oh Merlin!, I was about to ask her about the baby when the doors opened to show Frank, Augusta and my mother while Frank and Augusta ran to Alice and Neville while my mum ran and hugged Lily.

It was only when Sirius said "H,Harry is that you..?" that I looked away from Lily to see my son who staring at Sirius before he yelled "Padfoot!" and running to his Godfather's arms were he hugged him. I kissed Lily before going to see my son who I had not seen in three years, he was still hugging Sirius and Remus before Sirius whispered in his ear and he looked towards me and said "Daddy?" he could speak properly now, not just specific words "Yeah it's me Harry" he ran to me where I lifted him into a tight hug.

I was still hugging Harry when I heard Lily behind me "Hey James, turn around",

I turned round to see Lily holding Lucie on her hip and then Harry said "Mummy look it's Daddy!" "Yes I know Harry, why don't you go see your Grandma Potter?" I let him down and he ran to my mum who hugged and kissed him.

"James, this is your daughter Lucie Jamie-Lily Potter, she just speaks French and I am trying to get her speaking English, but here's your daughter, she's two years old" I had a two year old daughter, the girl who I had helped earlier was my daughter! I took my daughter from my wife, her mother and held her close.

"Daddy?" she asked quietly, I was her first English word, maybe not her first proper word, but it was good enough for me, "Hello baby girl, I'm Daddy" I said while I kissed her head.

I went over with Lucie still cuddled close to me while Lily held my hand to my mother who was still holding Harry. Lily took Harry while my mother cooed over her newly found out granddaughter .Lily took Harry over to see Augusta who was looking over Neville with Alice while Frank held a small girl, probably his daughter too while talking to the tall blonde man.

Lucie had called him "Oncle Jac" earlier and said she had wanted Lily to marry him so she would have him as a proper Uncle. He wasn't getting Lily at all, I had just got her back from three years apart!, I walked over still with Lucie who said "Daddy, que est l'oncle Jac, il travaille avec maman et tante Alice au St. Julietta's" I shook his hand and nodded towards him before he said to Lucie "Lucie dites a votre maman et Alice, je vais les rencontrer a St. Mungo's, le dimanche ok, c'est juste ma mère n'est pas bien', she nodded and he went out the doors into the grounds.

I walked over to Frank who introduced me to Rubie Francesca Alice Longbottom and I introduced him to Lucie , who seemed quite loud unlike Harry who was more quiet.

Sirius had transformed into Padfoot while I had been talking to Frank and unluckily Lucie had her head looking over my shoulder and seen him, a huge black dog was near her, she screamed and started crying which startled me making me jump, I calmed her down by soothing her while after I scowled at Sirius who had transformed back after he scared her.

We walked into the Great Hall and found Lily with Harry, Alice, Neville, Augusta and my mother.

Lily was fixing Harry's tie while bending to do, giving me a view of her behind, well I had an excuse, she was my wife who had not seen in three years! I was allowed to stare. I squeezed her waist while she got up and whispered "I love you" to her.

The music started and she said "James, honey why don't you dance with Lucie, it will help her legs and I will dance with Harry okay" I kissed her again before taking Lucie dancing near Remus and Sirius who were speaking with some of the professors, so I decided to show them Lucie so I lifted her up and said "Lets go see your Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot and maybe you will see Professor McGonnagal.

Lucie seemed scared of Sirius now and didn't look at him, she liked Remus and Minerva and it seemed Lily had told her about her old professor turning into a cat and she said "Daddy, she a kitty?" Yes, she was speaking more English – she was intelligent like Lily, I could see "Yeah Lucie, she can turn into an Animagus like Uncle Sirius and Daddy can too" I motioned for Minerva to change into her cat form and when she did, Lucie wanted to go pet her so I let her down and she went and picked Minerva and started petting her while Sirius laughed his head off.

I took her back to Lily where we danced while Harry and Lucie sat with my mum while Lily and I danced closely, kissing sometimes savouring the moments of being reunited.

Lies may of split us, lies reunited us.


	9. Chapter 9

_Split From Lies._

_Chapter 9._

James;

My mother had taken an asleep Lucie and tired Harry to bed earlier at around 9:00pm leaving Lily and I still dancing together with Lily's head on my shoulder while my arms were around her waist slowly dancing to a slow song.

Frank and Alice had left so Alice could see her old dorm, I knew better.

Augusta had left with my mother with the children.

It seemed weird, finding out your family isn't dead and then finding out you have a two-year old daughter.

Sirius was drunk and it had taken Remus and some Hufflepuffs to take him safely up to his dorm without them getting hurt.

I just smiled and then kissed Lily and said "I love you Lily Potter, always" to her, she smiled and replied "I love you too James Potter always".

I took her hand and went out the Great Hall and into the grounds.

Lily;

James had taken my hand and taken me out to the grounds.

It was luckily, a warm night for Scotland but I still kept as close as I could to my husband, scared he might disappear into the air.

"James? Where are we going?" I asked my husband as we walked along the grass, it was quite hard to walk in heels while in grass.

"We're going to somewhere special darling, pass your heels over, you don't have to walk in them" he said, I passed my heels to him, he held them in his other hand.

We arrived at the old oak tree, where he proposed.

He took out his wand and a blanket appeared and he helped me down, I sat close to him while he had his arm around me.

"So what happened when you and Alice got told, a-about me and Frank?" he asked sadly as he brought me closer into his arms.

"We were just about to go to Augusta, when Rookwood appeared, I knew that he worked in the Ministry so I trusted what he said, granted I didn't want to, he said you and Frank were d-dead and that we should leave the country for safety, away from everything, we went to see Apolline Delacour, she lived in Lyon so she got us a relatively large house for us, Alice and I found out we were pregnant again, it was frightening, went through nine months of pregnancy with Alice and the boys, Alice gave birth on September 23rd to Rubie, I went into the same day but only till 2am the next day did I actually give birth to Lucie, I went back to work, so did Alice and we both worked as Healers, we got moved to Marseilles, we got a very nice house there, we met Jac after he shooed away guys, I think he is dating Noelle but anyway he is like a brother so no jealously honey, Harry started calling him Uncle Jac, then everyone did, so what about you?"

"Frank and I were with Sirius, Padfoot and Andy Johnson, just having a drink for Sirius' birthday and then McGonnagall turned up t-told us what Rookwood had told her, I was distraught darling, but I went back to work, wanting to find the bastards who had killed you and Harry, we found out Rookwood was a Death Eater, McGonnagall said he could of lied, but then Fudge didn't let us check memories, did I mention he's a git, I moved into Potter Manor with mum, she wanted to look after me, my dad died in August, went on loads of Auror training missions, got very muscular for you darling, he kissed me passionately which I returned, he pulled away and said "Come on, after three years apart, I missed you, Harry and Lucie even though I hadn't met her".

He helped me up, and I led him to the rooms where I was staying with Alice and the children, Jac had left to check up with St. Mungo's, James' mother had taken Harry and Lucie up to her room which was actually the old Heads Dorm, Augusta was there also with Neville and Rubie.

I pulled James into my room, like a teenager during summer.

I kissed him, the kiss full of missing, love and passion which he returned, he led us over to my bed which was luckily a double, I dropped on him on the bed and kissed him before saying "I just need to do something first, get comfortable honey" I said with a wink.

I ran into my en-suite, leaving James in bed but I locked the door and quickly got changed, I had _accidentally_ brought one that I was sure James was to go mad over.

It was a luxury nightgown with lace details and a skirt, the women who worked at Madame Femelle's shop had went mad over my figure, just giving me free lingerie! , James was going to love it all!

I looked at myself in the mirror, and I had to admit, I looked good, I had never worn it before likewise with the other lingerie as I knew I didn't want to date.

I sprayed some of vanilla perfume, that I had from James, I had luckily had it in my bag that day and I put an Everlasting Charm on it.

I quickly put some of Alice's red lipstick that I had borrowed and went out.

James;

I was lying on the bed, after Lily had left me, it was torture!

I had changed out of my suit and was lying in bed, it was quite comfy actually.

Earlier, when she was fixing Harry, I seen her behind, god it was gorgeous and I hadn't seen her in three years.

I was so unbelievably happy having my family back with me, Lily, my beautiful wife, my son Harry who I hadn't since the age of one was now nearly five while with Lucie even though I had met her before, I had a daughter.

I had my family back.

I wasn't going to leave them.

_A/N: Hiya everyone, I've been bit ill lately but here I am writing for you, actually keeps my mind off tonsillitis. Uck._

_I have to ask, are you okay with me saying lingerie and describing it?. I like describing quite funny when I do. I will not really touch on smut but just say 'oh they got under the covers' I don't really like writing it, uncomfortable feels._

_Love MarauderEvansPotter x_


	10. Chapter 10

Split From Lies

Chapter 10

James;

I had just picked up the photo frame on Lily's bedside table, it was a wizarding one of Harry holding what looked like a newborn Lucie, at least now I would be able to be with them and my wife.

I put it back and stared at the ceiling that was until I heard the door click, I turned my head to see Lily.

She looked fantastic and beautiful.

She was dressed in a black nightgown that went just under her beautiful bum, it left little to my imagination with the lace and it was amazing, I walked over to her and said "You look amazing Lily" before kissing her passionately which she returned.

She undressed herself before me until I pulled her under the covers.

Lily:

It seemed after a few hours of James ravishing my body while I did the same, that we finally fell asleep in each other's arms.

It was now 8 o'clock and brunch would be served at around 11 o'clock allowing myself and James to get ready and collect Harry and Lucie.

I pulled myself out of James' clutch as his arm was around my waist, he woke up as I did succeed in getting out. He sat up immediately.

"Lil, where you going?" he asked in his sleepy voice. I had missed it so much it was indescribable.

"Getting up James, which you should do too as I want you to have some time with Harry and Lucie today", he moved closer to me before engulfing me in a loving hug and saying to me "I'd love to sweetheart, I want to get to know them better from their favourite animal to everything about them, their my treasures along with you Lily Potter, I never ever want to lose you again, lose Harry again or lose Lucie".

We kissed for a while before I went for a shower, at first expected to be quite short but James joined me so it took some more time with him.

James:

After lets say an eventful shower, Lily and I had gotten dressed.

She had dressed in a conjured up pale yellow dress, looking perfect like usual. I had also conjured up clothes, a white shirt and trousers.

I walked out of the room with my arm around Lily as we walked up to The Head's Tower to get Harry and Lucie from my mother. As we got closer, we found more people going down for brunch in The Great Hall, lots were staring at Lily, as people thought she was dead, I felt her tense and move closer to me as we walked faster. That was the only thing that scared Lily, people staring at her.

We reached The Head's Tower and I said the password that Albus had told the other Aurors and myself. It was _'euphoria'_. I felt euphoria all right.

I found my mother sitting with Augusta, it turned out that Frank and Alice had went down to breakfast earlier with Neville and Rubie and when Lily was about to ask where Harry and Lucie where, we heard squeals of laughter from up the familiar spiral staircase.

I walked up with Lily to the old Head Girl room.

There we found Harry and Lucie being entertained by Sirius in Padfoot form. Harry was laughing his head off as Sirius licked his face while Lucie seemed quite wary of the large dog.

I laughed.

Lucie looked up at me before stumbling over to me hugging me legs before saying "Dada, Pafoo back, not like doggy Dada!" I lifted her up, placing her up away from Padfoot. She didn't like Sirius or Padfoot.

Lily picked up Harry before petting Sirius, saying "Well good morning Padfoot" he changed back making Lucie settle more calmly in my arms.

We walked back downstairs to find a note left from my mum on the door stating that she had went downstairs with Augusta and to meet her there.

I decided to place Lucie on my shoulders while Sirius took Harry onto his shoulders too as we walked down.

To be honest I think Sirius was put out with Lucie being scared of his Animagus form.

When we got to the Great Hall, murmuring started instantly. I took Lucie off my shoulders and into one arm while Lily held Harry as I walked with my other arm around Lily's shoulders as Sirius walked infront.

I sat beside my mother and family while Sirius sat with Remus next to Harry while Frank and his family sat in front of us.

I spoke with Frank about coming along with myself, Harry and Lucie, bringing Neville and Rubie with him too while Lily and Alice sorted out work and little things that they needed to do.

After eating brunch, I kissed Lily goodbye before leaving with Frank, his kids, Sirius, Remus and my children. We were going to go Hogsmeade first, to buy some Honeydukes sweets, Lily had a extreme sweet tooth which it seemed that Harry and Lucie had inherited.

We apparated from the grounds as Albus had given us passes seeing as we were Aurors and helping with the security.

When we got to Hogsmeade, we went to Honeydukes where I bought a couple of sweet bags for Harry and Lucie while getting some for Lily and myself for later. Frank got some chocolates for Neville and Rubie.

After Honeydukes, Sirius took Harry and Neville to Zonko's while Frank and Remus went with Rubie to see Aberforth down at The Hog's Head leaving myself with Lucie.

She was currently in my arms, head on my shoulder like a two-year old does, looking around curiously.

It had shocked me, finding out about Lucie likewise with Lily and Harry.

She was my little girl, I loved her so much even after little time, yes she looked like Lily, my beautiful wife but Lily had always been independent but with Lucie, I could finally be a knight in shining armour.

Lily:

After James left with Harry and Lucie, Alice and I collected up all of our belongings while Dorea and Augusta collected things of James, Frank, Remus and Sirius.

We decided to apparate over to Marseilles and take everything back to England. I quickly sent a message to James through Patrnous saying to meet us at the Leaky Cauldron for dinner around 5:30pm allowing us time to charm things home.

When we got to Marseilles, I collected Harry's broom from the pitch and other things like his muggle footballs and rugby balls. I put those in my special bag that I used mainly when in town, undetectable extension charms were a life-saver.

Dorea and Augusta charmed all of the things to Potter Manor and Longbottom House.

After a hour or so tidying, we apparated back to Diagon Alley.

We cheekily decided to get some ice-cream from Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. I loved sweet things like raspberry ice-cream.

We went into The Leaky Cauldron and waited for James and the others.

_A/N : Hello, yes put Reunited and Split together._

_Reunited wasn't really getting any reviews and I felt like people liked Split better so I decided to put them together._

_This chapter took me two days to write, wow!. A lot of words too (dumbstruck when I seen the word count of 1,228) Thank you to the people who do review and take the time to do so, thank you – cyber hugs to you x_

_love MarauderEvansPotter x_


	11. Chapter 11

Split From Lies

Chapter 11.

After spending some time Lucie, we joined back up with the others and Harry held my hand as we apparated.

We apparated into Diagon Alley.

I checked to see if Harry and Lucie were alright.

Everyone else was here in one place too and as we were going walk along to The Leaky Cauldron, I saw the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop. My favourite shop when I was younger and still one of my favourites still.

"Hey Harry, Lucie do you want to go in there with Daddy?" I asked pointing to the shop "Yes please Daddy" they said unison, I laughed before telling the others that I'd be a while. I led them over holding Harry's hand and holding Lucie.

It was as usual full of people who loved Quidditch. I took my son and daughter over to the Quidditch toys as I would buy them brooms when we wouldn't be going for dinner and I let them pick whatever they wanted. Harry ended up with a large Snitch while Lucie picked a cushioned Quaffle. When we finally left as it was still full with people, Lucie had fell asleep on my shoulder clutching the toy Quaffle while Harry walked holding my hand.

I was walking with Lucie asleep on my shoulder and talking with Harry about Quidditch. It felt amazing spending time with my son and daughter even though Lucie was asleep on me, Harry was interested in Quidditch which kept us both interested. He had a broom from Lily back in France and he would play with the others and he was excited when I told him about Potter Manor's large Quidditch Pitch that he could play at whenever he wanted. It was obvious that they would be coming to live in Potter Manor as the cottage had been kept by The Ministry as a monument while I had sold the temporary house that I lived in with Lily and Harry for a while.

I wasn't looking where I was going as making sure Harry was still there and Lucie was comfortable sleeping, that I knocked into someone.

Someone tall, with a large nose and curtains.

Snape, ugh why did I knock into him of all people!.

"Watch where you're going Potter" he spat at me. He still didn't like me even though I saved his freaking life. "Sorry Snape but I was making sure my daughter was comfortable and my son was holding my hand, you see" I replied trying to be mature with the situation, he looked at Harry and then to Lucie whose curls of red hair were tickling my neck, "Who is that, I thought you had only one child that was missing along with Lily?" he said acidly pointing at Lucie. I didn't like how he was speaking of Lily, Harry and Lucie so I replied cockily for a laugh "Oh you didn't know did you, Lily and Harry turned up at the Reunion Ball, you weren't there either, this is Lucie Jamie-Lily Potter my daughter and we really need to get going" I said before walking away with Harry.

"Who was that Daddy?" asked Harry as we walked through the gateway into the Leaky Cauldron, "that was one of your mum's old friends who's not good friends with me – hey look over there Harry!" I said pointing over at a table.

"Mummy!" he shouted running over to Lily who had waved over to me. She hugged our son as I walked over with Lucie and giving me quick kiss before taking Lucie into her arms. Lily placed Lucie in a high-chair beside the table letting Lucie eat her dinner while Harry sat over at the children's table with Neville. I helped feed Lucie who didn't want to eat the broccoli, it would still hit me about having my family back,how lucky I was, even when I was getting covered in broccoli.

After getting Lucie to eat the broccoli, I started to eat my dinner that Lily had ordered. Harry was eating down beside Neville. Tom was a fantastic cook, so was Lily who could whip up a mouthwatering chocolate cake.

I sat talking with Lily, laughing occasionally as she described Harry and Lucie's adventures in France and how Lucie could be in one place perfectly fine before getting somewhere else and in trouble.

I asked Lily about the issue of living in Potter Manor, she agreed instantly to living there together as a family. I also brought up the issue of my mother who I loved millions living there and if Lily wanted to live in a different house somewhere else allowing my mother a free house. It wasn't my fault, I had houses in my inheritance from birth all over Britain.

My wife laughed before saying "Oh James, you just don't want to bother your mother and I know she wouldn't be offended if we moved out a couple months or whatever as she'll be wanting me to pop little grandchildren for her left,right and centre.

I laughed at my wife comment before hearing Lucie's head hit her plate.

She had fell asleep, leaving little bits of food in her hair – she looked adorable sleeping even with half her dinner in her hair.

_**A:N : Hello. **_

_**Uh writing has been annoying me lately as I lost my notes last week on the storyline but no worries, I found them. Split From Lies is back on track with the right story line :).**_

_**Read and Review please with a flick of the wand as it is #1YearDH2**_

_**Crying as there won't be anymore books and movies.**_

_**Reviews will be like cheering charms. **_

_**Love, MarauderEvansPotter. Xx**_


End file.
